imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Yvette Pettigrew
Yvette Pettigrew is a retired politician that served as President of the Women's Republic of France from 2100–2107. She was formerly a Special Task Division operative that was involved in the campaign against the terrorist group OSIRIS in the 2090s. Considered a political moderate (by French standards), Pettigrew earned strong public support for her platform of economic renewal, but her popularity waned after 2104 as she suffered repeated loggerheads with the Venus Party over her attempts to stall further misandrist legislation, and her government's integrity came under suspicion following the Rosemary incident in 2105. When OSIRIS launched a reprisal attack on the Palais Élysée in 2106, Pettigrew was pronounced legally dead, only to surface later that year, provoking a constitutional crisis and court battle that stripped Jeannette Hiver of the presidency. Mired in controversy, Pettigrew did not seek re-election, and retired from politics after her term concluded the following year. Special forces service Prior to her political career, Pettigrew served as a Special Task Division sniper. She was part of the mission to apprehend OSIRIS after its agents stole a fleet of fishing trawlers and killed their crew. In 2092 the STD collaborated with the Volgan Federation to assassinate its exiled leader Fiorino Napoletani, who was now acting under alias as the mayor of Volgograd; Pettigrew purportedly fired the killing shot. During this time she engaged in a secret affair with Volgan special forces soldier Zhakov Ostuzhev. Presidency Pettigrew was the presidential candidate for the National Party in the 2100 election, campaigning on a platform of economic renewal in response to trade stagnation under the militant protectionism of Célestine Rome. The Venus Party challenged that Pettigrew's youth and political inexperience made her unfit for office, but her military service and middle-class background offered a populist contrast to Rome, and her charismatic personality won her the presidency. Pettigrew's abolition of the tariffs led to a resuscitation of the French economy that provided early legitimacy for her government. However, she attracted suspicion for her refusal to intensify misandrist legislation, leading to accusations within the National Party itself that she was paying lip-service to the Feminist ideal; rumours circulated of her affair with Ostuzhev, although they were not substantiated during her time in office. In 2104 the Venus Party gained control of the National Assembly and Pettigrew was forced to adopt a harsher line. This led to rapid deterioration in international relations, particularly between France and Ireland following the release of a 2105 documentary exposing French castration laws. The public backlash led to an intensification of gender polarization and the quashing of the "eunuchs' rights" movement that year. Foreign policy under Pettigrew remained largely isolationist. The government regarded the neighbouring Holy Roman Empire as a latent military threat, and attempted to foster a counter-alliance with Monaco in 2106, to no avail. The low point of Pettigrew's administration concerned the Rosemary incident in 2105 after French mariners were found poisoned onboard a derelict oil tanker in the Gulf of Tonkin. Shortly thereafter, Isabel d'Cruz, a pirate wanted since the collapse of the pirate coalition, was gunned down by the STD. One of the participants, Lucie Bardot, whose sister Geneviéve was one of the murdered sailors, began claiming that the government had hired d'Cruz and subsequently sought to cover up its involvement. In the autumn, Bardot went on a shooting spree at Marie Curie College in a final attempt to draw attention to the event; while the government continued to vigorously deny the story and Pettigrew was never directly implicated, Bardot's allegations remained the most plausible explanation for the incident and cast a permanent shadow over the government. 2106 assassination attempt In early 2106, OSIRIS attempted to avenge the death of Napoletani by firing a cruise missile from a secret base in Lower Normandy at the Palais Élysée with the intent of killing the president. Minutes before impact, Ostuzhev arrived in Pettigrew's office and evacuated her by helicopter. The palace was obliterated and Pettigrew was pronounced legally dead, leading to a succession crisis and the rise of Jeannette Hiver through a populist coup. Pettigrew fled to Hamburg where she was inducted into the Wolves of Fenrir, a vigilante paramilitary created by Ostuzhev to hunt down remaining OSIRIS cells. During a dinner date with Ostuzhev a week later, they were ambushed by OSIRIS operatives, but managed to escape after a brief firefight. Leaving the Wolves in Hamburg, Pettigrew and Ostuzhev retreated to Salzburg before launching a reprisal mission to Vietnam in a bid to finish off OSIRIS once and for all. Re-emergence 2106 French constitutional crisis}} Hiver's militant revanchism mortified Pettigrew, who feared the ultrafeminists would provoke a catastrophic war with the German Empire. Soon after returning to Europe, Pettigrew resurfaced in France, provoking a constitutional crisis over who was the legitimate president. A court battle ensued in which the Venus-stacked judiciary was predicted to favour Hiver, but eleventh-hour intervention by the STD led to a ruling upholding Pettigrew. Hiver fled to Indonesia shortly thereafter. Despite a technical legal victory, Pettigrew recognized that in supplanting the radical-but-beloved Hiver she would remain unpopular and did not seek re-election, instead opting to reconcile with Venus through the joint nomination of Amiée Durand in 2107. Later life Pettigrew retired from public politics in 2107, moving into the country, where she married Ostuzhev. In 2108 they had a daughter, Élodie. Her final appearance suggests that had the game continued, she would have begun grassroots activism against Hiver's second presidency. Trivia * Yvette Pettigrew originated as Omega's character in Lighthearter's Action Chat, Special Service Division Redux. Yvette was a Walloon (French Belgian) sniper for the titular organization, inspiring her STD backstory. Word of God states that Yvette in XIV is technically Walloon and not French (although in the context of the game, Belgium no longer exists and Wallonia is considered French territory). * Yvette reappears under her sniper alias in Roll II Rule, hired by Omega to assassinate christos200. Category:Military personnel Category:Roleplay characters in IOT14 Category:Heads of state in IOT14